Family Secrets
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: We all know that Rebecca and Gwen hate Theresa with a passion, but what is there reaction when they find out that Theresa is the missing link between the Hotchkiss' and the Cranes? What will happen to their empires when she takes over, and will she make
1. Chapter One: Shoot

Author Note: Hi, I'm new here so please tell me what you think. I watch passions everyday and I don't agree with Whitney and Fox and Ethan and Theresa. I am a Therox fan for life, however my first story will consist of Thad Fanfic. (Theresa and Chad). But, there will be some very much appreciated Therox moments.

Heads up: Theresa isn't paralyzed/ Gwen didn't stab Theresa/ Gwen and Theresa are trying be civil with each other/ Martin and Pilar are not together, but are getting along/ Luis is slowly forgiving Martin and Katharine/ Sheridan has little Marty back/ Beth is in jail / Jane and Little Ethan live with Theresa/ Whitney isn't having a baby/ Whitney and Fox are engaged/ Chad is trying to move on

If I forgot something, please let me know.

Family Secrets

Chapter 1: Shoot

Theresa and Whitney were walking along the pier talking when they ran into a

friend from high school. "Jake, Hi!" said Theresa. He replied, "Hey. How are you?"

Theresa said, "I'm good." Jake then turned to Whitney and said, "Hey, and you?"

Whitney said, "I'm good, getting married soon." Jake said, "Oh that's good. Theresa, are

you seeing anyone?" Theresa said, "No, but I've got children to take care of. Sorry." Jake

said in a low voice, "All you had to do was say yes." Theresa said, "What?" Lake said

louder and with rage, "All you had to do was say **yes**!" Whitney said, "_Okay_, we're

leaving." She pulled Theresa away and started walking. The next thing they knew,

Theresa was shot and Whitney was left squatting down by her friend who was gasping for

air.

An hour later……….

"Mom!" called out Whitney after watching the orderlies push her best friend into an

emergency room. Dr. Russell saw her daughter shaking, barely able to stand and asked,

"Sweetie, what happened?" Whitney stuttered, "T-Theresa was shot." Dr. Russell asked,

"What room is she in?" Whitney pointed to a curtain, her finger trembling.

Thirty-minutes later……

By this time, Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Martin, Ethan, Gwen, Little E, Jane, Chad, and Fox

were in the waiting room, waiting for Eve to come out with new information. Pilar, Luis,

Sheridan, and Martin in one bunch standing only two feet away from the curtains

blocking their vision of Theresa. Fox, Whitney, Gwen, Ethan, Little Ethan, and Jane in

one bunch a few feet away from Pilar and the others. And, Chad was standing in a corner

by himself. Eve came out of the room and everyone rushes over to here the news. "Eve, is

my daughter going to be alright?" Eve hesitated to answer, but said, "Pilar, Theresa's

going to be okay. She's going to be in pain when she awakes, but when we went to see

what her blood type was…" Luis said, getting frustrated, "Eve, I don't mean to be rude,

but spit it out already!" Eve said, "She isn't your daughter." Pilar nearly hit the floor, but

Luis caught her just in time.

Pilar was now sitting in a chair, "What do you mean, she's not my daughter?"

Eve said, "I don't know how it happened, but I'm a hundred percent sure that she isn't

your daughter." Everyone was shocked. They came to see what happened to Theresa, only

to find that she wasn't who they thought she was.

A/N: Hey, did you like? Please review, bad or good, I'm welcome to creative criticism. If the first chapter really bites, I'm sorry. However I will continue to post. So, look out for better chapters ahead. )


	2. Chapter Two:Who is she?

A/N: I haven't read any of your reviews yet because I posted this before you guys had a chance to read the first chapter due to the first chapter not being on the review board until another 24hrs. If I'm confusing, sorry. Just try and understand.

Chapter 2: Then Who Is She?"

They sat there, everyone unable to comprehend what they had just heard. Theresa

Lopez-Fitzgerald wasn't Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. She wasn't Pilar's oldest daughter.

She wasn't Luis' and Miguel's sister. She at this moment was 'Jane Doe'. Pilar sat on the

couch in the waiting room, crying and confused. "How is that possible? I gave birth to

her." Dr. Russell didn't know how to explain it, she didn't know how to comfort her close

friend. She didn't know what she was going through. Yeah sure she was a mother of

three, but Chad hadn't been raised by her and then turn out not to be hers. She couldn't

possibly know what Pilar was going through. "Pilar, I'm sorry this had to happen to you,

but it did. All we can do now is try and find out who she is. I ran some DNA test. They

should be here any minute now." Pilar could only sit there, her face burried in her hands.

Luis, he just didn't understand. He had played with her when she was little, grounded her

when she was bad, and taught her what know one else could teach her. As far as he was

concerned, she was still his baby sister.

Fifteen minutes later……

"Dr. Russell, here are the DNA test you asked for." said a nurse as she handed the

results to Dr. Russell. Everyone who was there gathered around the doctor. Pilar and Luis

were closer. Dr. Russell read the results then, a look of utter shock pierced her face. Pilar

asked, "Eve, what is it?" Dr. Russell hesitated for a moment, then said, "All be damned.

Terra Elizabeth." Sheridan said, "What does she have to do with Theresa. She died before

she had her first birthday." Dr. Russell said, "Apparently not. Theresa is Terra Elizabeth."

Fox asked, "Are you saying that Theresa is Terra Elizabeth, the Terra Elizabeth?" Dr.

Russell nodded her head yes. Whitney asked, "What's so important about Terra

Elizabeth?" Ethan said, "Only the missing link between the Cranes and the Hotchkiss'"

Gwen stated, her voice shaking, "You mean to tell me Theresa is my…. Sister?" Fox

stated firmly, emphasis on the half, "_Half_-sister. As well as mine aunt, Julian's half sister,

Alistair's daughter, Rebecca's daughter, Ethan's sister-in-law, Sheridan's sister, Eve's

sister-in-law, Chad's Aunt -" Ethan cut Fox off, "We get the picture." Sheridan, who has

come to a icky revelation, says, "So, she's bedded most of her family. GROSS!"

A/N: Hey, how'd you like? R&R. I like this chapter because it has a lot of drama flying around, at least when they exaggerate over Theresa being Terra. I just thought it would be cool if Theresa turned out to be a Crane/Hotchkiss because she's had so many problems with them. So, you can believe Rebecca and her are going to have a go at it. Keep reading and please review! )


	3. Chapter 3: You've Got To Be Kidding Me P...

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and especially Sandy A.K.A PaRiAh'S EyEs

Chapter 3: You've Got To Be Kidding Me Part 1

The motion died down and everyone was waiting to see Theresa or Terra as they were told. Pilar, Luis, and Sheridan were sitting on the couch in the waiting room each with a look of worry, disbelief, and utter shock on their faces. "Dos mios, what's taking so long?" asked a very worried Pilar. Sheridan started rubbing Pilar's back, hoping that it would help feel better. She turned to face Pilar, her blonde locks of hair flipping as she did and said, "Its going to be okay Pilar, she'll pull through."

Dr. Russell appeared with her white coat on and her hair down, bangs slightly showing, from behind the bulky curtains that separated the emergency room from the waiting area. "You may all go in and see her now. Only for a couple of minutes. I advise you not to tell her about the DNA test. It could make things worst than they need to be.

Fox and Whitney took a side on the left of Theresa and Pilar, Luis, and Sheridan on the right. Chad had decided to take a corner on her left and Gwen and Ethan decided to stay outside of the room. Ethan was afraid Gwen may tell Theresa about her true identity and Gwen wasn't able to approach the tanned skin woman just yet.

The older Hispanic woman asked, "Mija, its mama. How do you feel." Theresa answered, her voice hoarse, "I've had better days." Whitney shouted, 'How can you joke around? I could have lost my best friend tonight and all you can do is joke around!" Theresa said, as she was struggling to sit herself upright, "I'm sorry Whit. I didn't mean it like that." Whitney took the small hands into hers and said, 'That's alright. Its just-" tears began to form in her light brown eyes, "I felt so helpless. My best friend was shot and I couldn't do anything to help." The other petite young woman said, "You helped me get to the hospital on time. What do you call that."

A small, but noticeable, grin appeared across Fox's handsome featured face. Theresa asked, "I get shot and you smile? Way to charm the ladies, can you give my son some pointers?" Panic over washed Theresa's elegant features. "My son, where's my son?"

Pilar said, "He's outside with Gwen, its alright mija, don't worry. We wanted to make sure you were okay before we brought him in here." Theresa cheerfully, "Thank you for putting my son's interest at hand. That's why you're the most wonderful mama on earth." Pilar couldn't lock the tears in any longer, they started trickling down her cheeks much to her dismay.

"Mama, don't cry. I'm okay. See, beating heart an all." said, Theresa as she pointed to the heart monitor. Just before Pilar could reply, Gwen stepped in with Ethan trying his best to keep her out. Little Ethan, who was tagging along, ran up to his mom and gave her a big hug. "Mommy! Are you okay? Why are you here? When will you be able to come home?" The little boy's eyes were filled with such excitement and wonder, Theresa couldn't help but smile. "I'm okay baby. Mommy will be home real soon. And when I get home, I'll tell you why mommy's here okay?" Little Ethan smiled and said, "Okay. Mommy, can I lay with you?" Theresa slowly scooted over and patted the side of the bed that was free.

Luis said, "Hey, don't you worry. We're going to find this guy." Theresa chuckled softly and asked, "Oh Luis, do you always have to be all macho man? Oh, and the bullet that is now lodged in my stomach doesn't hurt at all." After finishing her sentence, Theresa thought, 'You guys'll never know hot much I hurt right now. I don't want my son to suffer because of me.' Luis waved it off as Sheridan said, "I'm glad you're okay." Theresa said, as she was rubbing the back of her son, "Thanks Sheridan. It means a lot that you're here. I just wish I knew where Chad was." As if on cue, Chad appeared from the dark corner that he had secluded himself to.

"Hey." said Chad as he moved closer to her. "Hey. You know, if you keep popping' out of no where, I'm a have to get a seeing eye dog." said Theresa, trying to cheer him up.

He shrugged and asked, "You never got an answer from Fox." Everyone looked at Chad. Fear began to rise on their faces because they knew Fox couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. "Oh, yeah. So, Fox. What's your answer?"

A/N: Hey, its so short, but I wanted to save the other part for later. I'm going to try and post everyday, so keep an eye out for me. Plus, don't forget to R&R!


	4. You've Got To Be Kidding Me Part Two

A/N: OMG! Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I have to admit I'm a little lazy and had a case of writers block, but That won't be happening any time soon. So here's the very much awaited chapter 4! )

Chapter 4: You've Got To Be Kidding Me Part 2

"Umm…… Well, I was just laughing because of a thought that re entered my head. That's all." explained Fox, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. 'If looks could kill, I'd be in the morgue.' he thought. Theresa could always tell when Fox was in deep thought, so she countered, "Yeah. So, right about now you're thinking looks could kill." She waited to see the expression on his face, 'Damn I'm good' she thought. Fox nodded his head yes as Theresa asked him a question he feared. "Fox, I know you better than anyone, what's really on your mind?"

Fox scratched his head, there was no way out of this one. Just that moment, Dr. Russell entered the room. "Theresa, could I speak with you alone?" Theresa nodded her head yes as the others piled out, Little E leaving with Pilar. Fox left behind him, relieved that he didn't have to tell Theresa about her true identity, at least not yet.

"What is it Dr. Russell?" asked Theresa. Dr. Russell asked, "Theresa, did you know you were pregnant?" Theresa's face went pale, "Pregnant!" she shouted in disbelief. Dr. Russell said, "I'll take that as a no. Well, the bullet didn't damage the fetus." Theresa asked, "How far along am I?" Theresa asked. Dr. Russell looked down at the chart and said, "Three months." Theresa said, just above a whisper, "Fox, he's the father of my baby. Could my life be any worse?" Dr. Russell said, "Theresa, I have something else to tell you." Theresa threw her hands in the air and asked, "What else is new?"

Dr. Russell said, "You know about Terra Elizabeth Hotchkiss-Crane, right?" Theresa said, "Yeah, the missing link between the Hotchkiss' and the Cranes. I swear if I here that from Fox one more time." Dr. Russell said, "Well, you're her." Theresa laughed and said, "Its not April yet Dr. Russell, save the joke for then." Theresa stared at Dr. Russell then concluded that she wasn't kidding, but decided to give it another try. "You've GOT to be kidding!" Dr. Russell said, "I'm afraid not."

Theresa became hysterical and started babbling. "My mother lied to me! Wait 'til she gets a piece of me, and my father. I was already mad at him for leaving, now its worse! I wonder if Luis knew. I'm gonna kill him. Fox, he must be cracking up inside, I'll wipe that smile right off his face!" Sure enough, Fox was right outside of the curtains laughing while Pilar and Luis scrutinized over how upset Theresa was.

"I guess now I know how Ethan feels, I wonder if the tabloids found out yet. The press is going to have a field day. Rebecca's gonna flip. Lets not even start on Alistair, that's if he doesn't already know. Now wonder why he was always nice to me. OH MY GOD! I'm having my nephew's son!" That immediately got Fox to shut up, the sad thing is, its true.

"Theresa, SHUT UP!" shouted Dr. Russell. Trying to calm her down. It worked, but the she passed out and loud beeps were coming from her monitor! Dr. Russell shouted, "Code Red!"

A/N: Yummy, cliffhanger! Now remember, I never wrote that Fox and Theresa didn't make love, I just said she never went through that whole surrogate thing! I'm bad, I know. ) Sorry its short, but I made up with the cliffhanger. But if that doesn't satisfy you, the next chapter will be great! 


End file.
